For years, businesses have created advertisements to endorse their products, brands, etc. Normally, these advertisements can be presented to an audience in a number of ways. For example, some advertisements may be presented in printed form and published in newspapers, magazines, flyers, etc. Other advertisements may be presented in audible form, such as those communicated over the radio. Still others may include both visual and audible elements, such as those that are commonly presented on television or on a computer. Regarding printed advertisements, some businesses, such as restaurants, may choose to advertise by printing coupons. These coupons can be combined with other coupons from other businesses in coupon books, printed in newspapers and magazines, or printed on individual cards or flyers. Despite the numerous ways that a business may advertise, businesses are continually looking for new ways to distribute advertisements and coupons to their audience.
Also, businesses usually attempt to present their advertisements in a way that will reach the type of audience that they intend to target. For example, businesses may wish to purchase television advertisement slots to show commercials to an audience that may be more likely to buy their products or patronize their establishments. The advertisements can then more sharply focus on viewers who might have more of a tendency to watch the associated television programs. This can be done to expose the intended audience with their advertisements. It would be desirable for a business, however, to have greater flexibility in advertising to be able to target their audience so that advertisements can reach the people that may be more likely to use their products or visit their establishments